<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supremacy by shuichisbombeyeliner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712490">Supremacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner'>shuichisbombeyeliner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost went mommy kink but felt like it was too bold, Author is a Yelena Simp, Body Worship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Ma'am kink, Maybe - Freeform, More chapters are coming, My First Smut, Office Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[yelena/fem! reader]<br/>ya'll write more Floch than Yelena and it's offensive<br/>also, I want this woman to RAIL ME</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>A/N: miss Yelena has a ma'am kink don't argue with me, Yelena got that seggsy deep lesbian voice, too✍(◔◡◔)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ᓚᘏᗢ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     The first time (Y/n) had seen the blonde woman, Yelena had shot the head off of a man. She hadn't really known what to think of Yelena at the time, she had no real power, especially against the tall blonde, she was just the Queens helper, working to watch over Eren because she was like an older sister to him, Mikasa, and Armin. To be frank, she found Yelena terrifying at first. The woman was tall, too tall, and she would be lying if she said Yelena didn't intimidate her. That was a bald-faced lie, of course, but now, as she sat and watched the blonde clean her gun, she wasn't so sure of her feelings anymore. Things had been tense between the two of them for only a few weeks, but as the volunteers stayed on their island, (Y/n) had accidentally gotten closer to Yelena. It wasn't something she had meant to do, of course, but damn if that woman wasn't charming. They were... friends, and (Y/n) found it hard to argue whenever Yelena asked her to stay inside of her personal room to give her some company. Words between them had never been necessary, but that didn't stop them from speaking to each other. It was times like these that (Y/n) admired just how beautiful and strong Yelena actually was. </p><p>     No longer wearing her soldier-gear, but her suit, Yelena was truly a sight to see. (Y/n) was used to seeing beautiful women around her. Rico is a good example of this, but (Y/n) had never been so close to someone before, it was almost intimate, how much time she spent with Yelena. Mikasa, seeing (Y/n) as family, wasn't too fond of this happening as much as it did, but (Y/n) didn't mind it too much. She knew the risks, of course, but she'd rather die by the hand of a beautiful woman than a man or titan. Their time together was often spent just talking or sipping tea. It was relaxing, and it brought them closer together, so while (Y/n) knew Mikasa meant well, she never stopped going to see Yelena, even going to visit the blonde when the volunteers were locked up due to the situation with Marley. That had brought her to Yelena's room today, worries about her safety swarmed (Y/n)'s head until an ache appeared. However, she tried not to pass this worry onto her friend, Yelena had enough to think about already, right? </p><p>     (Y/n) suddenly feels something grip around her inner thigh, making her jump a bit in surprise. She looks up, her eyes both confused and startled. "Yelena-" she starts to say, looking down as she sees pale fingers squeezing her flesh gently. It was slightly embarrassing to feel Yelena touching her, because while they were friends, (Y/n) admired Yelena beyond just being a successful soldier. Was she an idol of sorts? (Y/n) wasn't quite sure, but she knew that Yelena had better things to do other than grabbing her so... intimately. "You look quite worried, (Y/n)," Yelena says, her dark eyes narrowing slightly and (Y/n) feels the grip on her thigh tightening ever so slightly. She could feel her face heating up, flustered beyond description. "Has something happened? Has someone upset you?" Yelena was now looking her in the eyes, and (Y/n) realized something was quite different about Yelena's gaze today. Her eyes seemed almost to be burning, her voice slightly deeper as well. She feels like she's seen something like this before, maybe. Hange had given her the same expression at some point, she was sure. Still, even as embarrassed as she felt, (Y/n) couldn't look away from Yelena, the blonde's gaze was too intense and something she couldn't determine burned in Yelena's dark orbs. </p><p>     She bit her lower lip in order to silence herself, afraid she'd say something wrong. Yelena was dreadfully addictive, and this fact scared (Y/n) more than anything because it was something she'd known for such a long time. The fact that she was undoubtedly attracted to Yelena sent a feeling of pure dread through (Y/n)'s entire body. There was nothing wrong with it, of course, she had been so happy when Historia explained the relationship she had with Ymir, but somehow it was different now as she stared eye-to-eye with Yelena. It was different because (Y/n) had simply never felt this way towards another person before, nevertheless a woman. 'This is so... weird,' she starts to think, staring still into Yelena's eyes. Just like the rest of her, they were beautiful and (Y/n) couldn't remove herself from looking at them. 'She isn't... she isn't letting me go!' </p><p>     (Y/n)'s nerves are suddenly shot and she feels her whole entire body heat up when Yelena's dark eyes narrow at her. </p><p>     "Or is it something else, Miss (L/n)? Do you need something from me specifically?" Yelena questions, her face inching closer to (Y/n)'s, the girl was afraid that the blonde would be able to feel the heat rising off of her face if she got any closer. Suddenly, (Y/n) loses contact with Yelena's eyes, but this is only because Yelena has moved herself to where her lips are directly next to one of (Y/n)'s ears. This was too much for her, honestly. (Y/n) felt genuinely overwhelmed, which she found odd considering she dealt with traumatized children almost daily due to working for Historia. She tries to remedy the war going on inside of her mind by thinking of things she'd done so far with Yelena - innocent things, more or less, anyway. Relaxing days walking around their island, or when Yelena had taught her how to shoot a gun. They were such simple things, and just thinking of them helped her calm down a little. </p><p>     That was before she felt Yelena speak into her ear, which had magically become overly sensitive. She squeaked as Yelena whispered into her ear, trying to move away from what was happening to her, only to be kept in place by Yelena's strong hand. "Are you truly doing alright, (Y/n)? You seem extremely frustrated about something," Yelena says, almost sounding playful at the moment. (Y/n) felt dirty as she thought the blonde might lick her. It was a terrible thought, and she mentally kicked herself for thinking of it when her friend was simply trying to see if she was okay. "Is it because of me? Am I embarrassing you? No one's here with us," (Y/n) was painfully aware of the fact that they were alone together. </p><p>     That had been the simple start of what was happening now. Thinking back on it now, (Y/n) wasn't sure how that simple conversation has escalated into... <em>this</em>. </p><p>     Skirt pulled up to her hips and panties resting around one of her ankles, (Y/n) found herself gasping as Yelena pushed her strong fingers inside of her, an embarrassing sound leaving her body as the blonde stared down at her as she squirmed. She could feel her own bodily fluids dripping from her entrance and sticking to the insides of her thighs. Yelena was speaking to her gently, asking her embarrassing questions, and (Y/n) was praying that the Scouts guarding Yelena's room couldn't hear any of the sounds leaving the two of them. She couldn't bring herself to stop gasping and writhing on the table where the two of them usually chatted and drank tea together. She wondered, faintly throughout her pleasure, if Yelena was doing it here - on the table - on purpose. So neither of them could ever forget what happened between them today. Every time they'd sit together, the memory would etch itself into their minds, and (Y/n) would never have any peace of mind. She wondered... does anyone ever forget their first time doing something like this? She seriously doubted it, but as Yelena thrust drenched fingers through her pussy, she couldn't bring herself to care too much. </p><p>     Feeling overwhelmed, (Y/n) wrapped fingers around the wrist that was all too close to her most private area, and begged Yelena to give her a break. The blonde smiles charmingly at her once again, and the knot in (Y/n)'s stomach burns delightfully, making her feel even more overwhelmed. Things right now were too intense, if this kept going, she'd surely die of embarrassment. "What was that?" Yelena questions, never halting her fingers, and (Y/n) threw her head back when she felt Yelena's thumb run over her sensitive button, making her squeeze her thighs together as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her. She knew what Yelena wanted from her, the term she had told her about just before Yelena has pulled her drenched panties away and down her legs. The begging leaves her mouth before (Y/n) can stop it and Yelena grins, the word Ma'am inciting something devilish inside of her, heat rising in her own body as her fingers keep moving, slippery with cum. </p><p>     Yelena's fingers were long, and she had great control in all areas, including this, as well. They moved and touched a spot that had (Y/n) crying out and gripping the edge of the newly soiled table. Yelena thinks of all the things that had been making her upset lately. Jealousy seeped into her movements, rough thrusts into her lover's insides just so she could hear the adorable noises leaving her lips. "You're so cute, you know that?" Yelena mumbles under her breath, leaning over (Y/n) to press a kiss to her open mouth. Sealing the soft moans leaving her lover, because, in reality, Yelena wasn't too fond of having the guards hear the woman she loved moaning through the door. It was... for her, specifically, and Yelena knew that her temper would cause trouble if they happened to walk in as (Y/n) was being exposed like this. It would embarrass the poor girl to death, Yelena knew that, and she wasn't looking to upset (Y/n) in any serious way... though, she had fun teasing her. Yelena shifted her position, and she flinched when she realized that she herself was soaking through her panties. She was still fully dressed, for the most part at least. Her black jacket had been shrugged off by (Y/n) just as she had been exploring the womans mouth, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to kiss her without the worry of being promptly rejected. The stark-white button-up shirt had several buttons opened, everything above Yelena's bellybutton was exposed, her breasts fully exposed to (Y/n)'s eyes. </p><p>     This whole situation has gotten Yelena worked up, her pale cheeks flushed slightly as she keeps her lips to (Y/n)'s own. Everything was overwhelming and getting increasingly sloppy. Resisting the urge to go completely nude and get herself off as well, Yelena decided to finish (Y/n), she was curious, after all, what her love looked like while orgasming. The poor woman had been so very frustrated lately, most likely due to Yelena and the rest of the volunteers being locked away. She was close to Eren as well, so worrying over the teen probably had something to do with it as well. </p><p>     Yelena is removed from her individual thoughts when she hears soft whimpers leave (Y/n) as she feels her hips start to twitch. A twinge of excitement sparks inside of Yelena as she hurries her fingers, thumb pressing into (Y/n)'s clit. Things were getting closer, and she could tell just by the way (Y/n) was whining softly and clinging desperately to the edges of the table she was situated on. Bucking her hips a few more times, Yelena's fingers find just the right spot at just the right time and she's suddenly throwing her head back against the wooden table, thighs closing around Yelena's arm as her fingers pull an all too powerful orgasm out of her. Yelena is breathing heavily against (Y/n)'s lips, feeling overwhelmed by the heat growing inside of her, worried that soon her pants would be ruined, if they weren't already. </p><p>     Lifting herself, Yelena presses a kiss to (Y/n)'s sweaty forehead. A genuine smile gracing her pale lips as she chuckles a little. </p><p>     They really needed to clean up before Pyxis came to visit her, but (Y/n) had passed out and Yelena didn't think it'd be fair to wake her up after all that. Pulling herself away, Yelena huffs, deciding just to clean her lover before laying her in the bed not even a few feet away. Pyxis - or anyone else - wouldn't say a thing when they saw (Y/n) tucked into Yelena's bed. </p><p>     They already knew. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miss Yelena [Modern! AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically, you eat out your boss in her office lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: I usually hate the boss/assistant trope, but when it's lesbian I'm suddenly into it lmao </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ᓚᘏᗢ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Holding the thick folder in her hands, (Y/n) stepped into the vacant elevator while balancing a cup of tea in her arm. Things had been rather busy at their cooperation lately, mostly do the Jaeger medical firm supporting them, but either way, things weren't calming down and she could already feel the stress her boss would be put under. Things were getting much too hectic and she was afraid the tall woman she worked for would pop a blood vessel. The amount of tea she had been going through just this week couldn't have been healthy, (Y/n) knew that all too well. She tried to balance the health when grabbing her boss lunch - sometimes dinner if the day turned late while the woman had to do mountains of paperwork - but there was almost so much she could do as an assistant. The doors of the elevator opened once it reached the very top of the building, and (Y/n) stepped out, first making sure that the cup of tea and folders were all in place before striding to the large wooden doors just down the long hallway. Large glass windows gave her a good view of the city, the sky dark as it was almost ten at night. </p><p>     She wasn't even supposed to be coming in today, so doing all of this was a risk. Yelena had given her the day off due to all the stress she had been under. The head of Jaeger's medical firm - Eren - had quite the temper on him and often sent in more paperwork than was necessary, and as Yelena's personal assistant it was (Y/n)'s job to take care of it. She didn't hate him, quite the opposite, actually. Because while he had a terrible temper, Eren was very compassionate about carrying on his father's company. She admired people like Eren, but she couldn't have her boss being overly stressed, that was bad for the whole company, especially her. So, while she wasn't on a call today, (Y/n) chose to bring documents and tea, she thought that Yelena deserved it. </p><p>     Arriving at the giant wooden doors, (Y/n) knocked on them, still balancing the folders and tea in one arm. She was praying that Yelena was in her office, the woman sometimes wandered around the company building simply because she couldn't just sit and do paperwork. She understood Yelena in that respect. Just sitting all day was unhealthy, and they didn't have much time out of work to get much exercise unless the walk to work was counted in that respect. "Come in," Yelena's deep voice could be heard lightly through the thick doors, and (Y/n) used her free hand to turn the handle in order to enter the room. Just as she suspected, Yelena wasn't sitting at her desk. Instead, the tall blonde was standing near the large window in her office as she had a clipboard in her hands. The sound of a pen writing on paper roughly entered (Y/n)'s ears and she placed down the tea on her boss's desk before putting away the documents she had in her arms. </p><p>     Sighing softly, (Y/n) reached down to smooth down her skirt, turning her gaze to the tall woman who was staring at her blankly. That's what it would look like to anyone else, anyway. She'd known Yelena too long and knew affection when she saw it. The woman's dark eyes were tense, likely pained from looking at a computer screen all day. She knew Yelena hated digital documents, but it was the easier way to send things. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you-" Yelena starts to question her but stops herself short as she slumps against the window, her short blonde hair framing her pale face quite beautifully. "Ah, I see. I worried you, didn't I?" Yelena asks, a small smile on her face. The truth was, their relationship was far from professional, it never had been, probably. Yelena didn't specifically care about those protocols, seeing as no one knew what went on in her bedroom, and the two of them worked well together so their relationship never interfered with the job. Still, <em>she was the boss</em>. </p><p>     Yelena stares down at the smaller woman as she wraps her arms around Yelena's middle. Their height difference never ceased to make Yelena giddy, though she barely ever showed it. It would have been unprofessional, as ironic as that thought was. Still, Yelena knew she had no real power over (Y/n), especially when it came to her health, which she often neglected in favor of finishing her work when it started piling up. She appreciated everything, of course, but now she felt a little embarrassed. "Thank you," Yelena murmurs as she presses her lips to (Y/n)'s forehead. It was a sweet gesture, but the meaning behind it was anything but innocent. Yelena couldn't help but think where they would be in about fifteen minutes - maybe twelve, if she was lucky - her assistant's head in between her pale legs. It would be a pain going home with a disheveled suit, but she knew she'd never complained about it. </p><p>     Not that this happened a lot in her office, quite the opposite, actually. Yelena preferred to keep their activities in her bedroom, between her own sheets, just for her own peace of mind. That was just the regular turn of events, though. Yelena wasn't going to complain if that's what was going to happen, especially since she was so pent up from this week. </p><p>     Her stress is the reason Yelena throws away the need to be professional. Yelena is the boss - literally - but there was nothing wrong with letting loose every once in a while. That's what she was choosing to believe, so she doesn't stop her lover when she starts to unbutton her pants. (Y/n) has Yelena pushed down on the couch situated in the large office, and the blonde is shrugging off her black blazer. This whole situation has Yelena excited. She wasn't exactly a goody-goody, of course, but this was different in several ways. Her thoughts are cut off suddenly when her assistant presses their lips together. Yelena becomes conscious of everything, the heat rising in her body, how soft her lover was, and how she felt emotionally in that moment. </p><p>     (Y/n) is settled in Yelena's lap, having to lean up a bit to kiss the taller woman. She felt embarrassed, of course, because she was never usually this bold. Her poor Yelena looked so stressed, though. Watching the blonde unravel was always enjoyable, so there was no way she could back down now. While she had their lips connected, (Y/n) had started to unbutton Yelena's white shirt, the fabric soft against her fingers. Before either of them knew it, the fabric was being pushed past Yelena's shoulders onto the couch they were sitting on together. </p><p>     Not too later after that, Yelena's predictions come true and her assistant really is in between her legs, lips pressed delicately to the inside of her thigh. Doing something like this normally would have been out of the question. If it wasn't nearly midnight, someone could have walked in and seen Yelena in all of her bare glory. She was a respected woman, just the thought of the scandal was enough to give her a headache, but of course, that was far from Yelena's mind as she throws her head back as her lover's tongue comes in contact with her slick entrance. Yelena never acted desperate for anything, not that (Y/n) could remember, anyway, but the slight buck of her hips and the pale fingers digging into the surface of the couch made her think that her lover was much too pent up. </p><p>     Yelena's legs rested on (Y/n)'s shoulders as the blonde experienced the best stress reliever she could think of receiving. Soft groans left her as she grinded her pussy into (Y/n)'s mouth. Yelena couldn't help but think how messy she must have looked, how ruffled her hair must have been as she arched her back, the feeling of her lover going down on her much too intense. She had never been necessarily loud, but the soft sounds leaving Yelena were enough to make anyone lose their mind, and her assistant was no exception to this, of course. A suck to her clit and Yelena's hands were suddenly in (Y/n)'s hair, pulling her closer roughly. </p><p>     This was all too much, and it doesn't take long for Yelena to wrap her thighs around (Y/n)'s head, hips bucking into the mouth sucking at her pussy. The blonde sucks in a breath, one that would have turned into a gutteral groan as she shook. Teeth dug into her lower lip roughly, and she stays like that until she calms down completely. When (Y/n) rises, she's met with the sight of her Yelena, pushed against the couch, thighs shaking and her usually pale lips red due to the rough biting. </p><p>     It was truly a sight to see. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I overwhelmed myself at least three times while writing this, pls appreciate it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Delinquent [Modern! AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not any smut, but I kind of got this idea and thought it was cute. I want to write a whole Yelena/reader book based on this chapter smdh </p><p>(I'm trying to build up courage for the mommy chapter PLS-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: basically a bad girl! Yelena/good girl! reader bc I had an epiphany a few hours ago </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Yelena was too noticeable, or at least (Y/n) thought so. She seemed to hold herself weirdly, especially for a girl going to a uniformed school. The blonde had gotten into trouble more times than (Y/n) could care to remember due to the dress code. All the girls at their school were required to wear skirts, Yelena didn't like them, so she often wore the same pants as the boys did, never really caring much when the teachers would call her out about it. It was admirable, of course, fighting just to wear what she wanted, but (Y/n) couldn't help but feel skittish around Yelena, because it wasn't like she had the best reputation, quite the opposite, actually. Many of the students (and teachers for that matter) believed that Yelena was involved with a gang, or brought guns to school, or was just violent in general. (Y/n) didn't like these rumors, she thought it was tasteless to say such things about someone who just didn't like wearing skirts, but it wasn't her place to tell them to stop, she's afraid if she did her grades would take a blow. The education system had never been clean. </p><p>     For as long as she'd known Yelena, though, (Y/n) never thought that the blonde liked being seen as the delinquent of their school, now though, as seniors, she had grown into her name. It didn't change how (Y/n) thought of her, they were just two different people who just so happened to be friends. (Y/n) was the good girl, that was the hard truth of her personality. She didn't like going against the rules, not because she was afraid of getting in trouble, but because being bad always took too much work. That, however, did not explain how she ended up in detention. The teachers at this school were certified idiots, apparently. Unlike normal schools, detention was not held in a teacher's classroom, it was instead held in the rather large auditorium they had. Students put into detention were spaced out so they couldn't talk with the others... or that was how it was supposed to be. Mr. Jaeger had left nearly an hour ago, and (Y/n) doubted that he was coming back. He didn't care much for disciplining students, especially over things petty, so he often let the detention-bound students to their own devices in favor of reading in the library until detention was actually finished. </p><p>     The only other students with them there were some first years. Ymir, Eren, and Jean were all on the far side of the auditorium, looking over Eren's shoulder as they watched something on his laptop. The only reason she knew that was because the auditorium was so dark, and she could see the light reflecting off of their faces. Yelena and Onyankopon were also in the auditorium, but he had fallen asleep down on the very last set of seats, leaving Yelena and (Y/n) the only ones really awake. The blonde had at some point made her way towards (Y/n), and had situated herself on the seat right next to her. So out of the norm for her, Yelena was wearing a mid-length skirt, the fabric stopping just by her knees. (Y/n) had wondered faintly to herself if the teachers from earlier that day had forced it onto her, but she didn't bother asking, knowing full well that Yelena couldn't have been happy with the pale blue article of clothing being on her body. She figured she'd compliment the blonde anyway, hoping to make Yelena feel slightly better about her less than fortunate situation. </p><p>     "You look pretty, Yelena," she says quietly, thumbing through a novel Mr. Jaeger had given her before he left. He was a chill teacher, she liked him. Not that (Y/n) knew, but Yelena's eyes had been trained on her the entire time she'd been reading. Yelena didn't like the uniforms of their school, she never had. Some girls wore really short skirts, and then you'd have the boys like Floch who decided it'd be okay to sexualize the poor girls. For as long as Yelena could remember, though, (Y/n) always wore the mid-length ones, they held the same attraction, she supposed, but they were harder to flip. Yelena didn't like skirts because she didn't know how she'd react if she saw (Y/n) become a victim of one of those degenerates. She'd get kicked out for sure, she knew she would. Staying with her friend was more important than kicking some guy's ass, though. </p><p>     Yelena wasn't too fond of being in detention, obviously, but she guessed since she was technically alone with the cute girl, it wasn't that bad. The obnoxious laughter of the freshmen across the auditorium made her ears sting, but she could wait until detention was over. They usually walked home together, anyway, waiting another hour wasn't going to hurt. </p><p>     Crossing her legs, Yelena keeps her eyes on (Y/n) as the girl continues reading. Yelena had come to terms with her sexuality. She thought that girls were pretty, and men were something she'd never be able to stomach, that was just who she was, there was no changing it. She thought (Y/n) was especially pretty, though, it had always been that way. They met their freshman year and have hung around each other since. They were an odd pair, according to everyone else, but she thought they worked fine together. Yelena spent the rest of her detention thinking back on their relationship, how many close calls they've had as almost-lovers. Pieck and Zeke had a tendency to speak about how the two were a match made in purgatory, but Yelena tried to pay them no mind. They had kissed once or twice, sure, but... those were just close calls. Shifting in her seat, Yelena looks at her bag that was resting on a seat next to her, her dark irises narrowing slightly. </p><p>     She really wished detention would end already. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     (Y/n) closes the book in her hands, sliding it into her bag before pulling up the zipper with gentle movements. Standing up and smoothing out her skirt, she walks down the stairs and taps Onyakopon on the shoulder, waking the previously napping student. He thanks her, patting her on the head as he sleepily stumbles out of the auditorium. She sighs softly, walking all the way back up the stairs to where Yelena waited, her bag thrown over her shoulder. Sometimes she really forgets just how tall her friend is, the blonde towering over her like some kind of titan. A pretty titan, that is. Yelena leads the two of them out of the auditorium, her tall figure having to lean a little to avoid knocking into the doorframe. "Are you ready to head home, 'Lena? I can return Mr. Jaeger's book on Monday," (Y/n) says with a soft smile on her face. The blonde nods her head and the two of them are walking out of the school building together. </p><p>     They talk more when they're alone, it's always been that way. (Y/n) isn't shy, she's just quiet, her hands motioning as she explains something that had happened between her and Porco that day. "I had to look after Reiner's cousin the other day, since our parents live together, and she wouldn't stop talking about joining the football team. She's such a tomboy, but it's seriously adorable. I think you two would get along, 'Lena," she says happily, her arm wrapped around Yelena's. The two of them were easily mistaken for a couple, it happened frequently, and neither of them was sure they weren't a couple. Either way, they enjoyed each other's company, and that's all (Y/n) really cared about, especially if it meant not explaining to their friends what was going on. Pieck and Zeke would no doubt get dramatic about it, she knew that much. </p><p>     Still, as she interlaced her fingers with Yelena's, (Y/n) couldn't help but feel they were more than average friends. They were an odd pair, of course, but that just made it better in her opinion. Yelena wasn't nearly as bad as everyone made her out to be, her appearance just coming off as intimidating to them she supposed. She couldn't let go of the affection she held for the blonde, and she knew the feeling was mutual. Yelena rubs her thumb over (Y/n)'s knuckle and that's all she needs to be sure of the fact that they felt the same. Most would call their relationship unconventional, their friends called it wholesome. They understood each other, so it worked. </p><p>     "Stay the night with me," Yelena says as she leads the two of them to her place. (Y/n) smiles, walking along with the tall blonde down the street. Not everything was wholesome about them, of course, there was plenty of times where the two of them would end up naked in bed together, but it wasn't like either of them would ever complain about something like that. </p><p>     <em>They just liked each other, that's all. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO PEOPLE ARE FINALLY WRITING FOR YELENA I'M SO HAPPY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AJNSSKNS I had a breakdown because I finished it a week ago but it deleted, but I've prevailed, queen shit </p><p>anyway... part two to the delinquent chapter??? Cus I wanna write that </p><p>uh... warning for getting strapped, I guess LMFAOOOOOOO </p><p>Almost added choking but I thought that was going too far HNNSKSKN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Flicking through pages and pages of paperwork would always have the same effect on (Y/n), no matter how long she had been working it always seemed to make her feel like ten thousand pounds were resting on her chest. That was her job, and she supposed that her boss had it worse, because Yelena certainly had more paperwork to go through than she did, and that was just the painful truth of things. It certainly didn't help that she had been rather frustrated all week due to the Jaeger's, but what else was new, truly? Zeke may have been a successful businessman, but (Y/n) didn't feel like it gave him the right to be such a pain. The man was painfully arrogant, and she couldn't bring herself to like him and his colleagues. </p><p>     Sighing softly, (Y/n) looked up from her papers and straightened her back, wincing as a sharp pain resonated through her body. Slouching truly was a terrible thing, but sometimes she just got so focused on the work in front of her that she leaned down and it never ended pleasantly for her. A pain in her neck was just starting and she could tell that the stress of the week was catching up to her all in one sitting, something she had been absolutely dreading. She looks to her left, eyeing her desk for the mug that usually contained her tea, but as she stared at the wood splattered with paper and small drips of wasted ink, she couldn't seem to locate where her mug was. Hissing in slight embarrassment, even though no one was in the office with her, (Y/n) places a hand on her head as she thinks that she may be going insane. </p><p>     "If you hit yourself like that, you may give yourself a headache, dear," a baritone voice enters the room, and (Y/n) squeaks in surprise because she hadn't noticed her boss even walk into the office. The tall woman has two mugs in her hands, a tired yet flirtatious expression on her face, as she often did when left alone with her assistant. (Y/n) wasn't sure what she expected when she first started working for the blonde three years ago, but it hadn't been... this. Yelena, as she told (Y/n) to call her when they were together, was a stern boss at first, but (Y/n) had come to realize that she had a soft spot for women, or more specifically, <em>her</em>. It was utterly unprofessional, which was very out of character for Yelena, but their relationship had long passed the boundary of boss and assistant, something neither of them could really deny. </p><p>     Still, work caused an immeasurable amount of stress... for both of them, or so (Y/n) had to guess. Yelena wasn't one to show weakness like the average human being. The rest of (Y/n)'s coworkers often joked about Yelena being inhuman, all jokes, of course, but she couldn't choke it up to disagree. Yelena's height, stamina, and work ethic were really something, that was for sure, and she wasn't one to question Yelena anyway. </p><p>     "You're... still here?" (Y/n) mutters out, fingers tapping against the wood of her personal desk as Yelena walked towards her with the cups in hand. However, the blonde didn't set them down on the desk like she had expected, instead of setting them both down on a coffee table a few steps away from her desk. A sudden feeling of familiarity rushed through (Y/n) as she remembers a similar situation just a few weeks ago where she had ended up between the blonde's thighs. As pleasant as that had been, (Y/n) had felt embarrassed about it for quite a bit of time, and sworn off doing it in Yelena's office ever again. The windows were just so wide and illuminated... it had been kind of shameful. "Of course, how could I head home knowing that my baby's drowning in paperwork? You must be stressed, am I right?" </p><p>     Yelena's voice is low and baritone, attractive being the best word for it. (Y/n) feels her face heating up, and she's still tapping her fingers on the smooth wood of her personal desk, nervously biting at her lips. She knew exactly was she was doing, (Y/n) was sure, but that was just Yelena. She was the boss, after all. </p><p>     "Do you want <em>Mommy</em> to take care of you?" </p><p>     Ah... so she <em>was</em> doing it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✪</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Yelena had a large, pale hand wrapped around both of her lover's wrists as she pinned the smaller woman down, having her bent over the wooden desk, a dark look in her wide onyx irises. The apples of her pale cheeks were painted a deep pink as she angled her hips once again, only to slam them into her lovers roughly, a feeling of pure excitement when (Y/n) cries out once again, a weak cry of 'mommy' leaving her lips for the tenth time that night. Yelena hummed softly, leaning over to press her lips to the top of (Y/n)'s head, smirking to herself as the smaller woman squirmed and whined. </p><p>     "You're doing so well, Darling," she purrs out, her hips angling once more and driving the strap back into her lover. (Y/n) whimpers under her breath, feeling the heat in her face as she realizes she's been put into a rather embarrassing situation once again, the thought cut short as she whines out a moan of the blonde's bedroom name once again. The flustering situation had happened several times before, moments where she'd end up bent over Yelena's desk, left whimpering and legs went numb from being bent over for so long. It was beyond her why her boss carried around what she did, she couldn't even stand to utter the word, not while she was being railed like this. "You sound so embarrassed, don't worry, no one's here, I promise." </p><p>     (Y/n) wants to say that hadn't been the point, that it was just plain inappropriate to do such things at their workplace, but she had been stopped as Yelena railed her into the desk. The blonde was abnormally large and overwhelmingly strong at that. Yelena manhandled (Y/n) much more than either of them were eager to admit, but neither of them really minded, either. (Y/n) yelps at this, but not out of pain, the embarrassment of being railed against her own desk that she worked at every single day was nothing compared to the warmth she felt building inside of her body when she heard Yelena's words. They were scorching, truly, and the ever-building pressure was nearing its snapping point. </p><p>     "Come on, say it for me. Just one more time, I promise it'll be worth it," Yelena is assertive with her words as her strong hips snapped into (Y/n), making them both shiver slightly, Yelena letting out a soft moan of her own. "Please, pretty girl?" Those were always her breaking point, truly. Yelena was just too... alluring. </p><p>     Letting out a defeated breath, (Y/n) softly whines before saying exactly what her blonde lover wanted to hear. </p><p>     "Please... <em>Mommy</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more chapters may be added, I have some ideas in mind, so just let me know<br/>(modern au CEO Yelena lives rent-free in my head SNJSNSJK)<br/>I got so worked up writing this, it's my first smut so like... NSJJSK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>